The Heart Of the Ocean
by HinoteRyou
Summary: Lady Lilith Clémence Beckett is Lord Cutler Becketts daughter, Elisa Day is a ruthless pirate. The confusing part is... they're the same person. JackxOc.
1. Escape

**Diclaimer: I don't own PotC. If I did, Elizabeth would be dead.**

_TazaDread: Well, as you can see, I'm not very fond of E.S, however, I will not stoop so low as to bashing, so I'll just leave her out for the most part._

The heart of the ocean

_Escape..._

Lady Lilith Beckett was not what those of high society would call "wife material". Though, in all meanings of the word, she was beautiful, with dark brown hair that was always styled with the latest fads from London and sparkling blue eyes that betrayed her dangerous soul, she had lost her fathers favour through her love for travel and new sights and her devilish charm that sent all high class gentlemen scurrying for cover.

Lady Lilith Beckett, as a potential embarrassment to her family, had been trapped in her home for over a year as her father lied through his teeth, claiming she had been married off to a rich English gentleman and was currently residing in London, much to the disappointment of her many "friends" who were always coming around in the hope of tea parties and "proper" conversations.

Life had began to drag on for the poor young woman, whom many of the maids had begun to call 'The Ghost', but her thirst for adventure would never be quenched, and so she had begun lifting items from around the house.

At first it had been small things, more to see if she could than anything, her mothers jewellery, imported from far off countries such as India and China, had been the first to disappear into her room, closely followed by her fathers golden pocket watch.

Then she began to claim larger, more important items as her own, her fathers Japanese katana, stolen from its stand above the fireplace in her parents room, had been hidden in under her floorboards, along with a silk dressing gown belonging to her mother, a silver jug she had managed by some great feat to hid beneath her silken skirts during dinner with her mother and, to her immense pride, a pair of mahogany and silver pistols her father almost always kept in his possession.

And, of course, the heart shaped box she had never dared to open. Inside that box lay the power to control the ocean, or so she had overheard her father boast to his important friends. Inside that box lay the heart of Davy Jones.

She shivered at the thought, wondering yet again what had possessed her to steal it from her beneath her father's pillows as he slept, but some part of her refused to put it back.

Of course there had been a great uproar when her father discovered it missing, but no-one suspected the girl who spent her life locked away in her room, and so her father had set of in search of the great Captain Jack Sparrow, now more than three months ago. And those three months had passed with no word from her father, but Lilith did not feel worried, in fact, she felt rather happy. In truth she had stopped caring for Lord Cutler Beckett many years before he even banished her to her rooms.

There had been rumours that a strange ship had made birth in a port not half a mile from her house, nearer, even, if she took one of the many shortcuts that ran through the small village which she was forced to call home.

She had planned her escape since her twenty-second birthday, almost two full years before, and now she had accumulated enough wealth to pay for said escape.

Though her soft face may betray you to believe that Lilith was not ready for the many pirates who would come after her, the truth was that Lilith had been trained in the use of both sword and pistol, something her father had regretted for many years after paying for.

She made no attempts to disguise the fact that she was a woman, merely dressing herself in clothes that had belonged to her long gone, through fault of war, older brother, and making no attempt to tie up her long, golden brown hair.

In truth, any attempts to disguise herself would be fruitless, as her long lashes, soft blue eyes and delicate face would betray her within moments.

She filled a small bag with the few things she would need. A purse containing a grand total of a doubloon (equal to roughly 550 dollars today), an amount she felt more than enough for her trip, her fathers katana, a souvenir from a long ago visit to the mythological country, the twin pistols, and, with great reluctance, the heart shaped box. It seemed the same part of her that refused to put it back refused to leave it behind.

And with one, last, long glance at the room in which she had spent so many years before, heaving a deep sigh of loneliness she jumped from her window to the branch of the tree outside.


	2. Escape Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, I'm only borrowing it. I'll try not to break it.**

_TazaDread: Oo. Lilith is quite cunning, is she not? In case anyone was wondering, the name Lilith means Ghost, and the maids call her 'The Ghost' because they hardly ever see her for more than a few seconds and she refuses to talk to almost anyone._

* * *

The man sat before her was a stereotype old sailor.

He stunk of alcohol and sea water and the only thing he had more of than battle scars was chins.

He looked at her not with a lustful glare, but with a more kind, worried stare. "A ship is no place for a mere lass" he told her, in a kind, almost fatherly manner.

She leaned forward in a business like fashion, her eyes shielded from those of the world by the brim of her simple hat. "And what if said mere lass was to know whom stole the heart of Davy Jones?" she asked, a small smirk creeping across her face.

Mister Gibbs' stare became curious. "And what would ye- this lass know of the heart?"

Her smirk widened "What if this lass was to tell you she knew of the daughter of Lord Beckett? That she knew of the same daughter who was banished to the rooms of her home, the same daughter who took the heart from beneath his pillows as he slept?"

"And what would said lass tell me of the name of this daughter of his?" he asked carefully, having never heard of any daughter of Beckett's.

"She would tell you her name is Lilith Clemence Beckett" She answered slowly, her voice betraying no emotions.

"And the name of the lass in question?" he asked, studying her face with interest.

She fought away the panic that threatened to show upon her calm, pale face and quickly gave the name of her favourite maid "Elisa Day" she answered, filling her voice with false confidence and pride.

_"Eleanor!" he screamed painfully, jumping out of his bed only to have his tangled, sweat soaked sheets twist around his ankles, tripping him like a clumsy fool... clumsy fool, those mere words bought tears to his eyes._

_**'"You clumsy fool!■"She laughed kindly "If we get caught I'm never speaking to you again!" He smiled. It was joke, everything was for her...'**_

_He staggered blindly through the dark cabin... he had to find it, he had to! Once again, much like a drunken old man, he lands face first on the floor, scratching aimlessly around him, desperately,_

_"It's here, it's here somewhere!" he screams again, the wind of the storm outside matching his screams with its own. Then, with grateful sobs, his fingers bumped into it. His box, his precious little box, where he, like Davy Jones, keeps his heart._

"So this is her?" She asked, her eyes sparkling like the sea.

"Aye, that's her" agreed Mr. Gibbs. His eyes had long since lost that young, innocent sparkle. He had seen too many die for this ship.

The Black Pearl was her name, and she was as dark as the night, right down to her heartwood.

Her figure head displayed a woman, a woman so soft and kind faced that Lilith named her Mother that very moment.

"Time to meet the captain" Gibbs informs her, pushing her up the ramp to the deck. "I'm sure he'll be very interested in what this "mere lass" has to say." Lilith allowed herself to be gently pushed towards the captain's quarters, amazed by the sights she was seeing.

The pirates scrubbing the deck stopped their work to stare at her, only to be scared away by Gibbs' protective glare. But they could not stop their mouths from falling open. Before them stood a girl whos shocking features reminded them all of the fearsome figure of Ellie Jones.

Jack stood with his back to the door as Gibbs gently shooed the girl inside. She glanced up to see what was distracting him and gasped.

The storm had long since left the bay, though further out at sea it was still running wild and free. As she watched, lightning lit up the heavy, dark clouds that could only barely be seen, far out on the horizon. The sight mesmerized her.

Gibbs cleared his throat, dragging both of the two dreamers from their hypnotized state. "Miss Elisa Day here has a proposition for you" he informed his captain before leaving the poor girl alone in the pirate's presence.

Lilith made no move to speak, choosing instead to seat herself, uninvited, at the desk that sat in the middle of the room.

She pushed a few maps, star charts and grids from the chair before sitting down and resting her leg upon a large pile of similar maps, star charts and grids, decorated with the occasional compass and dry pen.

The captain, oblivious to the girls actions, sat himself at the opposite side of the table and reached for a half full jug of rum that sat by his chair.

He took a swig and she watched him, a strange, distracted look on her pale face. Moments past and still the girl sat there silently, dark, sea blue eyes staring into space, lips seemingly welded shut.

"Well, love." He said finally, breaking the uneasy silence. "It's no use coming to me with a proposition if you suddenly become a mute now, is it?" He watched the girl, hoping to see some form of amusement cross her face.

But no emotions of any kind crossed the girls face as she laid a medium sized, heart shaped box on the table. "If I could simply hand over the heart to you I would." She told him, calmly, sliding the box across the table towards him.

With baited breath, he opened the box; only to find it empty, save for a few red-ish stains on the bottom. "However..." she continued, watching his bewildered face with amusement. "I have not yet heard any promises towards my wellbeing."

Jack grinned, despite himself. The girl thought like a pirate.

"And why should I trust you?" he asked, turning the elegant box over in his hands. The girl shrugged and moved her left foot up to join the right. He waited for a while but that seemed to be the only answer she would give him.

He grinned again. "Very well, love. You're a member of me crew now." He expected her to smile or at least thank him, but the girls face had returned to its previous state of semi-awareness, and she seemed to ignore his comment.

She stood up finally and left with the same emotionless expression on her face, never once betraying the nervousness that had been brewing in her stomach throughout the entire meeting.

The ship was leaving and Lilith with it. She was finally leaving the island that had been her home for many years and she felt nothing. No quilt, no remorse. Lilith Clemence Beckett was gone, riding the winds of freedom.

Elisa Day remained in her place, a pirate to the core.

* * *

_TazaDread: Anyway, yeah. I could really do with an editor, both for this fic and my other. I had two, but they both spend most of their time offline._

_Anyways, I wanted to get this chapter out before exams start, so there you go. Enjoy!_


	3. Freedom

She had never been completely free. There was always some rule, some command, that stood in her way.

That day Elisa Day woke early, just to watch the sunrise over the sea, casting pale gold shimmers across the foamy wave crests.

"Yer up early" it was a light, commenting tone, laced with the thick slurry tones of one who had previously drunken themselves to sleep.

"I could say the same for you" answers Elisa, glancing briefly towards her hung-over captain before returning her gaze to the now considerably brighter horizon.

He attempted a grin, sending ringing pains to his head as his brain struggled to complete the simple motion.

"Seeing as yer'r so awake, you can scrub the deck" he muttered, unsteadily making his way to the wheel.

Elisa sighed and scrubbed until the sun she had previously admired reached its very peak and burned her neck, shining down on yet another hot Caribbean day.

She sighed yet again as a pirate, nimbly climbing the mast, dropped something sticky and brown from his mouth. Elisa decided chewing tobacco was disgusting as she scrubbed the sticky brown substance from the wood of the deck.

The sun began its descent long before Elisa decided that if the captain complained about the dirty deck, she'd feed the scrubbing brush to him.

She marvelled at how quickly the day had faded, the bright sky slowly becoming a dome of pale, deep blue.

_'An empty room... the bright, girly walls dark and depressing in the midnight gloom..._

_Suddenly..._

_The window swings open, squeaking silently on its hinges as a small, blonde girl climbs though the open window swings herself onto the cushioned windowsill._

_She grins at the small boy that sits on a thick tree branch just below the window she had just entered through._

_"Tomorrow lets sneak aboard that new ship!" whispered the boy excitedly. "I hear it just came in from Singapore!" Ellie grinned._

_"Count me in-..." The sound of breaking glass stopped the girl from finishing her sentence._

_"Get out of here Jack!" She whispered, terrified, closing the large windows and pulling the thick curtains across._

_Jack caught a glimpse of a dark figure standing at Ellie's bedroom door before she managed to pull the heavy curtains closed._

_They blocked off all light, so Jack sat there in the dark, confused and scared._

_The curtains couldn't muffle her scream..._

_Hours later and Jack still sat there. He watched the lamps go out in every window, he watched the tiny candle light up in Ellie's room._

_After a few moments the candle went out again, the window opened and out climbed Ellie, sporting a black eye and a busted lip._

_"I'm going..." She whispered. "Won't you come with me, Jack?" she pleaded, tears forming in her dark eyes._

_...Beyond that... truth is hard to separate from rumour..._

_... Things they did became things people thought they did..._

_...They rode the winds of fame, the Black Pearl under his command, he owned every horizon..._

_Then..._

_The storm..._

_The scream..._

_The end...'_

Jack opened his eyes to find himself micaculously still upright and leaning on the wheel. For a moment, he forgot everything.

For a moment... he saw Ellie walk across the deck...

For a moment... nothing esle mattered...

The moment past...

Jack found himself staring at the alarming figure that was an angry Elisa Day.

* * *

_TazaDread: My reviewers! I love you all! Also, I must mention it's my fifteenth soon! Wh00tness!_

writestyle: Aye aye cap'n! Your wish is my command!

Charlie13: That would be great! Just leave me a message with your fixed account and I'll message you the chapters I write before I post them.

DemonicSymphony: Thank you. : )

Ooer, coming, master, xDD.


	4. Freedom Part 2

**Disclaimer: The pleasure of owning PotC is not mine. :(**

_TazaDread: Okai, long time no update, I know. I have had a rather hectic few months and long story short I might not have internet anymore soon. I'll try and update as much as possible before it get's cut off, but after then I can't promise anything, I'm afraid._

_Freedom Part 2_

Weeks past, months past with no news from Lilith, it would have been an understatement to say her mother was worried.

Lady Carla Montes-Beckett, despite bowing to her husband's every command, loved her daughter more than life itself and wished more than anything that she would come home, if only for a while.

Carla had been born to a poor family, as the gossiping wives of other Lords loved to point out, and married the man she hated more than any for the sake of her mother and many sisters.

There wasn't a day went past that Carla didn't wish she had refused, found another way to support her family, short of selling her body.

There wasn't a day went past that she didn't feel disgusted with herself for letting that man touch her, not a day in which she didn't wish she could escape.

Her only salvation, her only small joy in this world was the fact Lilith had escaped before Lord Beckett sunk his claws into her gentle, fragile mind.

_Jack grinned at the man. He was a young navy boy, twenty years of age at the oldest and son of Lord Cutler Beckett._

_"You filthy, disgusting pirates! All see all of you hung for what you've done to my crew!" screamed the young man._

_"Brave words for someone in your position" Ellie's voice was harsh and laced with murderous humour. "Can't we all just get along?" she grinned savagely, pointing her sword at his throat._

_The young man gulped as the cold metal brushed his Adams apple, his first sign of fear so far._

_But his fear was short-lived and his thick headed bravery useless. "You're a pitiful waste of space and I hope I live to see the day you die" he told her coldly, spitting at her with the last moisture left in his mouth._

_"Wouldn't it be nice if everyone was nice?" she said, humourlessly, dodging his spit._

_And then she swung her sword and killed a man, every fibre in her body wishing it was her father..._

Jack woke again, this time late at night, and shuddered. Together with Mister Gibbs' information he had managed to decipher that the girl aboard his ship, Elisa Day, was none other than Lilith Beckett.

Did she know what had happened to her brother, almost ten years ago? Was she here for some kind of revenge? Was the Royal Navy on his trail at that precise moment?

No, that couldn't be. The girl had been aboard his ship for almost two months and two months had past without her attempting to contact anyone or even kill him.

Could it be that she simply wanted to be free? That she simply wanted to escape? Well, Jack Sparrow, no, Captain Jack Sparrow (He must remember, after all the sins he had committed to reach the position, after losing Ellie, he must remember he was Captain, and keep that small joy close to heart) could not blame anyone for wanting to be free.

What would Ellie do, if faced with such a threat? Nothing, of course, Ellie was dead, murdered at the hand of the sea she had loved so much. And he preferred it that way, for far better the sea take her than the Crown, or worse, her father.

The sea may be merciless, but it was far less so than that monster she had once loved and trusted, the same monster responsible for her mother's death.

No, as much as he missed her, Eleanor Jones was at peace.

And Jack Sparrow knew better than any not to stir up ghosts.

So he put on his hat and coat, collected his sword and pistol from where they sat on his desk and prepared himself for another day of empty memories and rum.

He knew Eleanor was at peace, but his heart still ached for her, as though part of it or maybe even all of it was missing and a great gaping hole was all that left.

He wished she knew he loved her.

Time heals all wounds, but he missed her more with every passing second.

* * *

DemonicSymphony:D Thanking you muchly. I'm sorry about teh lateness of my update. Don't hate me, beloved reviewers! 


	5. The Heart

**Disclaimer: I admit I don't own PotC, I just love messing with Jack Sparrows sexy, sexy mind :D**

_The Heart of the Ocean_

_Jack Sparrow, feared Captain of the Black Pearl, greatest pirate ever known, swordfighter, heartbreaker, Jack Sparrow had a secret._

_Locked and hidden away in a small wooden box, Jack keeps his heart, all which is left of it al least._

_Under the letters and notes, under the miles and miles of paper filled with Ellie's neat handwriting, lies a tiny jewellery box._

_And safely locked away in that tiny jewellery box lies Jack most prized position, the last, tiny piece of his heart, the heart that died with Ellie..._

_Inside lies a necklace on a thin silver chain, clean and bright as ever. Polished, smooth and always warm, Ellie's blue sapphire heart lies set in silver._

_The necklace that was Ellie's mothers and her mother's before that, the necklace that had always been in the Jones family._

_And now, rather than around Ellie's pale neck, her most treasured family heirloom, the only thing she refused to leave behind, it lies in Jack's hands, its rightful owner somewhere at the bottom of the sea._

_He strokes the smooth stone, worn down by the centuries and still as bright as ever, and remembers the way it used to sparkle in the sunset, reflecting on her face in shards of blue light, until she looked as pure and kind as some water angel, sent down to offer him salvation._

_And they both thought they'd live forever. Now he faced the staggering truth alone... even he would die one day..._

_Alcohol seemed to be his only outlet... he's only freedom from the weight of the world on his shoulders... and alcohol made him remember her laugh..._

"No!" Elisa was close to losing her temper, and rather ashamed of her sudden desire to stomp her foot in anger, shame which only added to her anger. "I refuse to clean that deck any more and if you press the subject, I'll feed you the goddamn scrubbing brush!"

Jack swayed drunkenly with a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked finally, her shouting had made his ears ring and the echoes were still bouncing around inside his head.

Elisa took a deep breath "I refuse" she told him calmly and rather coldly "To scrub that deck anymore. Give me a half decent job or me and the heart are out of here the next time we make port"

Jack was beginning to get the picture, though he still swayed slightly. "What if we don't make port?" he managed to answer. Not his usual Jack Sparrow swagger, but the drink was taking its toil on the captain and his wits were severely dulled.

"Oh, we'll make port soon enough if say, all the rum barrels mysteriously spring a leak" She told him, coldness still firmly set in place.

Jack blinked. His hangover was literally killing his brain, but he had the sense to notice when someone was threatening his rum. "Well, if ye won't scrub the decks..." Jack tried and failed to think of a worse job. "Go up to the crows nest and keep lookout" he finished, spinning clumsily on his heel and walking back towards the wheel.

Elisa grinned. At last, a half decent job to do. Happily she threw the brush in the dirty scrubbing water. Oh, how she hated that water. Hours and hours after finishing she could still smell it on her clothes, on her skin. It made her feel physically sick.

She climbed the thick rope ladder to the crows nest, avoiding looking at the staggering height below.

"Come to keep me company, Lass?" leered a nameless pirate Elisa privately called 'the stupid one'.

"Captain sent me to keep lookout, so you can go drink yourself to death now, and hopefully someone will throw your flea ridden corpse overboard" she answered coldly, stepping aside to let the angry man pass.

The man might have been a lot of things, including stupid, but he was not suicidal and knew better than to attack one who seemed to receive the captain's favour.

"As soon as the captain loses interest in you..." he threatened, making his way down the ladder. Elisa, angered by the man�s blatant stupidity, stepped forward suddenly so the think soles of her boots lay across the man's fingers where he clutched the floor of the crows nest.

"The day the captain leaves me at the crews mercy is the day you die" she answered, pressing her foot down to crush his fingers. "And that day might come very soon." She threatened him in return, before removing her foot from his fingers and taking her place by the side of the mast, blue eyes fixed on the distant horizon.

'_Now this is freedom!_' she thought to herself, enjoying the fresh, salty breeze on her sun warmed skin.

* * *

_TazaDread: -Manic giggle- Oh, I do so love to mess with Jack's head. It might seem a bit contoling to most, but it's a spin off so I am God of these people! I laugh evilly._

**MrsDeppObsessorGodess:** I'm glad you like reading it, I love writing it xD. And I agree with your name, Johnny Depp ish sexy and Sweeney Todd rawrkks.


	6. Along came a spider

_And along came a spider..._

Lady Carla Montes-Beckett woke to the face of her personal maid, Elisa Day. "Lady Beckett" she whispered softly, her doe-like brown eyes glittering in the light of the candle she held. "Lord Beckett has returned and demands you see him downstairs..."

Carla yawned, covering her mouth with her pale, dainty hand. "What time is it, Elisa?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes and trying to hide the disgust on her face at the thought of her husband.

"A few hours past midnight, milady." She answered. She noticed Carla's disgust "Shall I tell him you aren't feeling well, milady?" she asked, keeping her voice little above a whisper. Carla noticed the girl was dressed in her night dress, with a long dressing gown pulled over and was irritated that her husband felt he needed to awaken the poor girl when he could have come get her himself.

"Please do. Then go back to sleep" she commanded her, lying her head back on her soft pillows. The large marital bed was so much better when she had it all to herself.

She heard the door close behind the girl and settled down to sleep away the last few hours until dawn. However, her comfort was short-lived, as her husband charged into the room, anger written all over his pale, powdered features.

"Where is Lilith?" he demanded, pulling the unsuspecting woman out of bed by her arm, his nails leaving red marks on her pale flesh. Carla winced but didn't scream; instead she fixed her husband with a glare.

"Far away from you and probably happier for it" she spat coldly at him. "What's more, I wish she took me with her" Carla stood to her full height, proud of the fact she was slightly taller than her husband.

Lord Beckett raised his hand to strike his wife, but lowered it when he saw the look on her face. He had seen that look on his daughters face too many times. Hate, anger, disgust, all directed at him.

"You did this to me" he told her coldly. "You turned our daughter against me with your lies and hate." He tried to glare her down and failed, unable to keep his eyes on her brave, beautiful face.

"You did it to yourself"she answered, bitterly. "You turned both my children against you. You forced Carlos into the Navy and it's your fault he's dead" She kept her glare fixed on his eyes and he found it hard not to look away.

"I'm going to find _our_ daughter and drag her back here by her hair" he told her calmly, turning and marching out of the door.

"I hope she spits in your face" muttered Carla, climbing back into her bed and closing her eyes, glad for the silence and warmth.

Elisa huddled up under her blankets, trying to protect herself from the cold.

It was late and a storm was raging outside, the raindrops falling on her window loud and large.

It had been a strange evening, all in all. She had been planning to sleep in the crow's nest like she always did, until the Captain had come, led her to a cabin (which she was pleased to find had a lock on the inside), and shooed her in without so much as looking in the room.

And so Elisa lay there, listening to the storm and wishing her feet weren't quite so cold, and pondering the mystery that was Jack Sparrow.

Eventually, however, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

She had been amazed at how well kept the cabin was, though everything was covered in the thick layer of dust she had to shake off before she could even stand to get under the covers.

"_What is going on with that man?_" she mumbled as she fell asleep, with the thunder in her ears and the question in her mind

**MrsDeppQueenObsessorGodess:** Homg. I agree. I saw Sweeney Todd in Spanish, though, so I was robbed of the pleasure of hearing Johnny Depps sexy voice. The songs were in English, though :D

**DemonicSymphony:** Yay! You returned. I shall celebrate with my celebratory jelly bears :D Anyone want some?


	7. Eleanor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean :(**

Wow! It's been a long time! I haven't had internet in TWO YEARS. I might as well have been living under a rock! Got a whole bunch of these chapters though! So expect an undate in the next couple of days!

* * *

**Eleanor**

_The storm... it was so loud, it drowned her mind in the sound...  
She couldn't breathe, there was no air... just the roar of the waves and the screams of the sky and... and a noise... a voice? A familiar voice at that...  
"__**Eleanor!**__" she opened her eyes and there was only dark, and far away below her, light... She struggled, strove to reach the air, grabbed at the cold nothing around her...  
"__**Eleanor!**__" she kicked, she clawed and she screamed, but her mouth just filled with the ice cold nothing, her lungs filled with the dark and the noise.  
And then, she stopped trying to scream, she stopped trying to struggle, the noise faded and then vanished... and the darkness consumed every last piece of her... except a name_

_Eleanor..._

She awoke screaming in the dark. Her body shook from the terror and power behind the desperate howl. She clawed at the covers and tore them away from her sweat drenched body.  
She tripped and stumbled her way across the floor, dragging her tangled sheets with her, trying to shake them off and run to the door at the same time. She was frantic. Her brain was telling her over and over again that she was drowning, that she was dead and that behind the door was just more dark, more empty dark and silence.  
She staggered out into the rain, and it soaked her within moments, washing away the cold, sticky fear stink and replacing it with just cold. Just a freezing cold that sunk to her very bones and reminded her that she was alive.  
Slowly, calmer now, she sucked in the precious air. Her choking sobs faded and her shoulders ceased heaving.  
Her hands strayed to her neck, searching for something. Something was missing. She frowned, it was important, but that was all she knew...  
Then she heard the noise.

_The storm... it was so loud, it almost drowned out her scream with the sound..._  
_He couldn't breathe, there was no air... just the sight of her tumbling down towards the waves... and there was no air..._  
_"__**Eleanor!**__" he gasped, striving to scream but no noise coming out..._  
_"__**Eleanor!**__" louder this time but still no chance she heard him... He ran to the side, pushing his way past men struggling with heavy lines, their shouts to each other muffled and distant to him, as though he was falling into the dark with her... and he couldn't breathe._  
_"__**Eleanor!**__" one last time... was that a glimmer he could see, like light shining off golden hair, far below him? He tried to climb the side, to leap after her, to save her... or at least... to go with her... but hands dragged him back, away from her... _  
_He couldn't breathe... he fell to the deck, choking on his sorrow... and there, right in front of him, glittering like a star...a tiny piece of her... blue as dark as sin in silver like the moon..._  
_And the darkness consumed every last piece of him... except a name_  
_Eleanor..._

"**Eleanor!**" His yell pierced the silent, dark night. He cryed, just one single tear for her memory, and already his mind was working overtime, explaining slowly to his grief torn heart that she was gone, that it was just a dream, that there was nothing he could do but wait, and see her again in the afterlife, if there was one.

But he couldn't believe that there was a god who would take his Ellie away from him. And leave him like this...

He slumpted back into his pillows, and remembered. There were so many memories, of her smile, bitter, cold... and yet at the same time so soft and warm and just for him, of her voice, how it sounded like wild silk feels, like an angel... her face...

His body tensed and a shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't remember her face! He tried and tried but all that came to mind was Elisa's face. He flushed red with shame. He'd betrayed her, he'd forgotten her face... her beautiful face...

To try and distract him from his disgrace he tried to change his train of thought. The crew were behaving... oddly, to say the least. He had heard strange rumours. They seemed to think young Elisa Day was the reincarnation of his wonderful Ellie...

He sighed. The crew... they had hated Ellie when she was alive. They had whispered as she passed, accusing her of being a witch, of sending them bad luck and storms, and now that she was gone they mourned her simply because their Captain did.

They whispered that without her they had had nothing but bad luck, that the storms were being sent to destroy them for letting her fall...

And prehaps they were. Jack Sparrow was beyond caring. Let the storms destroy them. Let the sea swallow him in its dark embrace. Let him see her face again...

He twitched and rolled over. He felt cold and wrapped himself in his covers, then he felt too hot and unravelled himself. Finally he stood and angrily made his way across the heaving floor to the door. Slamming it behind him, he pushed his was through the gale force winds to the wheel.

And then, from his view point far above the deck he saw her, and in the rain he could almost believe it **was** her. He gasped.

There was no possible way she could have heard him. Not over the wind, not over the rain. But she must have done because she turned and, he could see the rage burning in her eyes from where he stood, she stompt towards him.

"**Eleanor!**" She screeched, raising her hand to slap him, then obviously thinking better of it and lowering her arm.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Who is she?!" She screamed over the storm. "What is she doing in my head?! And don't tell me you don't know! I heard you!"


	8. Catch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

**_Catch_**

"Fine. Lets pretend for a moment that I **do **believe you, what does any of this have to do with me?!" She was tired, worn-out and confused. In her opinion the dead should stay dead and most deffinatly stay out of her head.

"I don't know... maybe she has a message for me?" He looked hopeful and Elisa felt like punching him.

"Oh, well thats alright then! By the way, if you have any other long dead friends who feel like popping in for a chat I'll tell them they're welcome anytime, shall I?"

"You're being sarcastic?" He looked almost as confused as she felt.

"Of course I'm being sarcastic you fool! Its my bloody head! What message could this Eleanor person have for you thats so important she needs to convince me that I'm _dying_?!"

"Well I, I... I, um..." he stuttered

"Captain!" There were screams and explosions from the deck "We're under attack! It's the _Endeavour_!"

Elisa froze and Lilith could only manage to push one word from between her lips

"_Father..._"

It was silent in the slowly rocking cabin. Lord Cutler Beckett toyed with his minatures. Everything, every choice he had ever made lead him to this moment. If he failed to retrieve her... well, it all came tumbling down. Like a tower made of cards.

"Come in, Mercer" he drawled. The doors swung open gracefully on well oiled hinges, and the man made his way across the floor. Beckett watched him emotionlessly. He moved quite smiliar to a snake, he couldn't help but notice. That was fine. Snakes got things done.

"You sent for me, sir?" He even spoke like a snake.

"Ah, yes" He said, as though he hadn't been thinking about it for the last twenty minutes. "It appears we have a small problem"

"Sir?"

"My daughter, Mercer. Do you remember her?"

"I wasn't aware you had one, sir"

"Quite" Beckett stood and poured himself a glass of brandy. "Well, it appears she has finally lost her mind and vanished. I assume she is at sea somewhere"

"That is a problem indeed sir. Would you like me to send Jones to search for her?" He took a step towards the door.

"Of course not. Do you think I would send a monster like Jones after my own daughter? I want her alive"

"How very sentimental of you, sir"

"Quite the opposite, you'll find Mercer" He sipped elegently at his drink. "The girl is an investment. She has been engaged to marry the prince since she was twelve. She's a major part of my retirement fund"

"Every parent's wish I'm sure sir. Shall I send Jones after Sparrow?"

"Mercer, you can be quite simple at times. We don't want Jones knowing we have mislaid the heart, however temporary it may be"

"Of course sir..."

"Lord Beckett!" A nameless and mostly blaimless soldier burst into the room. "We've spotted a ship! We believe it's the Pearl, sir!"

Beckett finished his drink and poared another. "I'm sure you know what to do, Mercer"

_She moved as though in a dream... pulling up boards in her cabin... packing rags and strips of paper around the beating heart... shoving it in the gap and stomping the floorboards back into place..._

_She grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and shook the dust from an ancient pen... She scribbled a note and as she read it, she realised she didn't recognise the writing..._

"**Hold on**" _she tried to say, but no noise came out. __"_**What's going on here?**"

"You obviously can't do this yourself, child"_she heard herself say... she couldn't even think, she was so shocked..._

_The person in control of Lilith's body finished the note and ran up to the deck._

-Jack

If you fall, you should know by now that I'll always come back and catch you.

-L

_She was lying on her back on the deck, warming herself in the sun. She was resting her head on her hat and her golden hair spread around her like a fan, or a halo. He couldn't help but smile._

_A shadow passed over her face and he glanced up. A small cloud blocked the sun and then floated away again. _

_He looked down at her. She was leaning on one elbow, looking up at him. "Jack" She said, and he loved it when she said his name. "If I fell, would you jump in after me?" He blinked, but it wasn't unusual for Ellie to ask him strange questions._

_"Of course" He answered. "I'll always take care of you" He carried on watching her to see if that was the answer she was looking for. Eventually she smiled and lay back down._

_"What about you?" He asked, holding out the rum for her to take from him. She opened her eyes, and shielded them from the sun with one hand._

_"I'd catch you. I'd come back from the dead to catch you, Jack. You should know that by now"_


End file.
